The Snow Queen's Nephew
by CrueFan21
Summary: While Anna and Kristoff go out for their sixth anniversary, Elsa stays behind to look after their son, Erik. The Snow Queen loves to spend time with her nephew.


The Snow Queen's Nephew

 **A/N: I had a shot of inspiration tonight, so I thought I'd crank this one shot out. I'm very proud of it. I think Elsa would make a great aunt. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

For their sixth anniversary, Kristoff and Anna decided to go out for the evening. Kristoff had arranged for a special dinner in one of Arendelle's finest restaurants. Anna was so excited, she bought a new dress just for the occasion. While they were out, Elsa agreed to watch over their son, Erik. Elsa looked forward to spending time with her nephew. She loved him dearly, but her duties as queen often prevented her from getting to do things with him. Tonight however, would be different. She planned to have as much fun as possible with him. As Anna and Kristoff were about to leave, they said goodbye to Elsa and Erik at the door to the palace.

"Ok. We should be back around midnight. Do you have everything you need?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled. "Yes, Anna, we'll be fine. You two go have a good time. And happy anniversary."

"Thank you," Anna said. She turned her attention to Erik. "Remember young man, obey Auntie Elsa, and be in bed by 9:00."

"Yes, mommy," Erik said.

Anna kissed Erik on the cheek. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too, mommy."

Kristoff gave Erik a kiss and a hug too. "We'll see you later, buddy. You be a good boy, you hear?" I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

Kristoff helped Anna put her jacket on, giving her a smile of his own. "Thank you for watching Erik, Elsa. We appreciate it."

"It's my pleasure. It'll give us some quality time together," Elsa said. "Have a great evening."

"We'll be back soon!" Anna called out as Kristoff opened the door.

After they left, Elsa turned to Erik. "What shall we do for the evening?"

"Can we color? I got some new crayons!"

Elsa smiled. "That sounds fun, but I've never been much of an artist."

"That's OK. I bet you'll still draw some pretty pictures."

Elsa followed Erik upstairs to his bedroom. She watched him open his drawer, and pull out a box of crayons, and some pieces of paper. He reminded Elsa of Anna when she was little. He had the same level of enthusasium as she did when it came to playtime. Erik knelt down on the floor, and handed Elsa a piece of paper. "I'm going to draw a dolphin! I've never seen one before."

"That's nice. I've never seen one either. It would be pretty neat though," Elsa said, picking up one of the crayons.

"What are you going to draw, Auntie Elsa?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still thinking."

Elsa thought about it for a minute, finally deciding on an idea. When she was finished, she showed Erik her drawing. "What do you think?" she asked. Elsa had drawn a picture of their family, along with Olaf. As she said earlier, she wasn't much of an artist, but her drawing didn't go unappreciated.

"It's all of us!" Erik cried.

"Yep. Our wonderful family," Elsa replied. "Let's see your dolphin, Erik?"

Erik held up his picture, but instead of drawing a dolphin like he said he would, Erik drew a picture of Elsa making it snow.

"That's lovely, Erik! Thank you so much!"

"You can have it," Erik said, handing the picture to her.

Elsa smiled. "Thank you, Erik. I'll be sure to hang it up in my room so I'll always see it."

For the next hour, Elsa and Erik drew many pictures, each more colorful than the last. After Erik put the finishing touches on his last drawing, he suddenly decided to do something else.

"Auntie Elsa, could you do your magic?"

If anybody had asked Elsa that question years ago, she would have been terrified, but now that she had control over her powers, and everyone in the kingdom loved her for them, she was more than happy to oblige.

"Of course, Erik. How about we go into the ballroom, and do it? There's much more room in there."

"Ok!" Erik cried. He was so happy that he looked like he was about to burst. When they got to the ballroom, Elsa took a deep breath. She had long since made peace with this place, after what happened in it, but memories still flashed before her eyes whenever she entered it. Erik was the first inside. He ran to the center of the ballroom, spinning around in circles.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" he called out to Elsa.

Elsa smiled. He sounded just like Anna.

Elsa twirled her fingers, causing a stream of snowflakes to emerge. Within seconds, snow rained down from the ceiling. Erik leaned his head back, and stuck his tongue out, catching snowflakes with it. Elsa continued to create more snow, enough so that Erik could play in it.

Elsa watched with joy as her nephew lay down in the snow, making a snow angel.

"Come on Auntie Elsa, you make one!" he said.

Elsa laid down beside Erik, and stretched her arms out. She made a snow angel right next to the one that Erik made. When she was done, she stood back to admire her work. It had been years since she did one of those for fun.

"Hey, Auntie Elsa!" Erik called out.

Elsa turned, only to be met with a snowball to the face. After she wiped the snow off, she saw Erik laughing hysterically at her.

"I got you good!" he cried.

Elsa gave a sly smile. "You picked the wrong person to have a snowball fight with, young man," she teased.

Elsa conjured a large snowball in the air, one that was much bigger than Erik's. The little boy's smile faded quickly as he ran to the other side of the ballroom. Elsa chased after him, using her magic to hold the snowball in the air above her. When she was within close range of Erik, she threw the snowball, covering him entirely in snow. Erik popped his head out, shaking the snow off of him.

"No fair, Auntie Elsa! You have magic, and I don't!'

Elsa laughed. "I think it was a fair fight. Like I said, you just picked the wrong person."

Erik pounced on top of his aunt, causing her to fall backward into the snow. The two rolled around together, wrestling each other. Eventually, Erik managed to pin his aunt down, holding onto her arms tightly.

"I got you, Auntie Elsa!"

Elsa laughed. "Ok. I surrender, I surrender!"

Erik let go of Elsa, laying down beside her in the snow.

"That was fun!" Erik cried.

"Yes it was," Elsa agreed. "You're tougher than I thought, but wait till next time: I'm going to win."

"You wish!" Erik laughed.

Elsa sat up, picked her nephew up, and wrapped her arms around him. The two sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company. Erik loved his aunt very much, getting to spend time with her like this was a real treat. He didn't want this night to end.

Suddenly, the grandfather clock began to ring. Elsa saw that it was 9:00, Erik's bedtime.

"Ok, Erik, time for bed," she said, letting him go.

"Oh, I don't want to go to bed yet!" Erik pleaded.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but your mom and dad want you in bed by 9:00. Tell you what, if you go get ready now, I'll tell you a bedtime story, how does that sound?"

Erik's eyes lit up. It had been a long time since Elsa told him a story. Instantly, he ran out of the ballroom to get ready for bed.

After cleaning up the snow with just a flick of her wrist, Elsa went to Erik's bedroom where he was already in his pajamas, and tucked under the covers.

"Storytime!" he cried, upon seeing Elsa.

Elsa took a seat beside him on the bed. "Let's see, what story should I tell you tonight? I know! How about I tell you about the time your mother and I got lost in the woods?"

"I've never heard that one," Erik said.

"Oh, good. I think you'll enjoy it. When we were little, we went with our parents for a picnic in the woods. After we ate lunch, we asked our parents if we could go exploring. They said we could, but be back before sunset. Anyway, we were so excited to be off on our own that we didn't pay attention to where we were. After spending an hour playing around, we decided to head on back, but we had no idea where we were. We wandered around for quite some time, trying to figure out the way back. Your mother was getting scared. She thought that we would never find our way back. I assured her that we would find our back as long as we stuck together. The sun was starting to set, and we still hadn't found our way back. I was out of ideas of what to do when your mother suggested that I create a tower made of ice that would allow us to see over the trees. That way we could figure out where we were. It turned out, that we weren't far from our parents. We were actually just a minute's walk from them.

"Wow! It's a good thing you guys found a way out! You would have had to sleep in the woods if you didn't!"

Elsa laughed. "I think our parents would have come looking for us if we didn't come back in time. I will say though that the next time we went into those woods, we made sure we knew our way back."

"I'll bet!" Erik said. He yawned. "Thank you for the story, Auntie Elsa."

"You're welcome, sweetie. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now it's time to go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"We should do this more often," Erik said, snuggling under the covers.

"I agree. Tonight was a lot of fun," Elsa said.

"Goodnight, Auntie Elsa. I love you."

Elsa smiled, giving Erik a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too, Erik."

Elsa closed the door to Erik's room, officially ending their night together. A few hours later, Anna and Kristoff returned. Anna wanted to check on Erik when they got back. Just as Elsa expected, the young boy was sound asleep in his bed.

"Thank you again for looking after him, Elsa," Anna said, running her fingers through her son's hair.

"It was my pleasure," Elsa said. "We had a fun time together."

"I'm glad. Erik really adores you Elsa. He talks about you all the time," Anna revealed.

"All the time," Kristoff repeated. "He says he wants to be like his Auntie Elsa when he grows up."

Elsa blushed. "He's a great kid. You two should be proud."

"Thank you," Anna and Kristoff said simultaneously.

"Well, let's let this little one get some sleep," Anna said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, followed by Kristoff doing the same. "Good night, buddy," he said.

Before Elsa left, she saw the picture that Erik had drawn of her earlier. She must have forgotten to pick it up when they left for the ballroom. She picked it up, and brought it to her room. She took a frame out from the drawer of her desk, and inserted the picture inside. Elsa then placed the picture on her nightstand, so that she could always look at it.

It was great being an aunt.


End file.
